Pokemon Houston Junior High School
by Rose Petals In My Pocket
Summary: May is the New girl at Houston Junior High, so it sucks with Drew there...And with mean Kirby and Kimberly there it's even worse...PokeShipping, Contestshipping, and that's all the shippings!
1. New Girl

Hey everybody…I know I've got too many stories but I at least want the first chapters before I lose the idea! And I'm actually doing pretty good…still can't believe I failed Typing class. Oh well!

Chapter 1- New Girl

"May." A little black hair boy with glassed said while poking his sister in the side.

"Go away." A girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes which you can't see mumbled and flung around.

"May your going to be late." Max said.

"CRAP MAX GO AWAY!" May screamed and accidentally kicked him in the face.

The boys eyes began to water. "Mommy!" Max screamed and ran down stairs.

May groggily woke up and looked at the alarm clock.

It read 6:46 am.

"Holy Crap I'm late and it's my first day too!" May said and ran for the bathroom to take a shower.

She got out of the shower and started to blow dry her hair and curled it then put in a dark blue hair band.

She then choose an outfit randomly from her closet.

She put it on and looked in the mirror. It was a aqua tight blue t-shirt with a blue jean mini skirt with leggings under it.

She went down to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of Sweet Mint Trident gum and popped it into her mouth.

"HEY MOM I'M GOING TO LET DAD TAKE ME SINCE HE'S GOING TO THE GYM!" May shouted and ran to her dad's car outside.

"Hey daddy." May said getting in the car.

"Hey sweetie, do you want a ride to school?"

"Yes please." May said smiling.

Norman(May's Dad) car pulled up to the school. May stepped out of the car. The doors to the school were open and she looked at the school. She turned around to wave goodbye to her dad but saw that he was already gone.

She walked through the entrance and the hallways were empty. She walked around and spotted a red haired girl with a raven hair boy.

She walked up to them.

"Excuse me I'm new here could you probably show me where the principal's office is?" May asked her voice a little soft.

The red hair girl smiled.

"Hi I'm Misty and this is Ash! Of course will show you where the principal's office is." Misty smiled warmly.

"Hi I'm May." She said.

"Misty's never really this happy. But don't get on her bad side or she'll probably end up 'accidentally' killing you." Ash smiled.

Misty glared at him.

"Shut up." Misty said and punched him in the arm.

"Here we are, Mr. Conger's office." Misty said stopping.

"Thanks. Nice meeting you two." May smiled.

"Ditto. Bye." Ash and Misty said in unison.

May came in and looked at a old looking man probably in his 40's looking at his computer. He looked up and saw May.

"Why hello Miss. What can I do for you?"

"Well I'm May Jordan Maple and I was transferred here." May said.

"Oh yes…Norman's daughter. Welcome to Houston. Here let me hand you your schedule and I'll walk you to your first class, by the way my name is Eddie Conger." He finished holding out his hand and she shaked it.

They walked down many hallways and came to a room and Mr. Conger knocked on the door and out came a teacher. She was young. She had red hair and thin body.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson, this is our new student Miss May. I want you to make her feel welcome to this school."

Mrs. Jackson looked at May and smiled. "Why hello there dear come in and get to know everyone." She said and they both walked in.

"Hello everyone sorry for the interruption. This is May Maple she just moved from Petalburg City." She motioning to May.

May looked around, she didn't like the looks she was getting. Most of the boys were gawking at her and some of the girls looked like they wanted to kill her.

"Well May let's find you a place to sit, um, how about next to Drew Hayden. Drew please raise your hand, and NO slapping the girls butt when she walks by, Brendan!" Mrs. Jackson looked at a boy with white hair and grey eyes.

May walked to the empty desk next to Drew, a boy with grass colored hair and eyes. She quickly walked past Brendan so he didn't get a chance to smack her.

"Okay now back to the lesson, when you divide the circumference around the multiplications of pie you get, what?" Mrs. Jackson asked and looked at the students.

"How about you May?"

May was NOT good at Math, that was a reason she switched schools. She was gonna make a fool of her self right now.

"Um, -9?" May guessed.

The entire class busted out laughing. Even the teacher let out a giggle.

"May, are you good at Math?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Not really." May said with her face beet red.

_BRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

"Alright everyone great lesson, and May do you know where to go next?"

"Yes Ma'am." She said lying. She didn't have the slightest clue where to go next.

She walked to her locker and put some of her stuff in her locker. She then took a quick glance at her schedule. Next athletics. Something she was actually good at and there was no counting either.

"Hey you're the girl that's bad at Math aren't you?" A voice said beside her.

She turned to see that Drew guy.

"Well I'm not very good." May chuckled.

"Do you want me to show you to your next class?"

"Yeah that'd be nice, it's athletics."

"Really? Me too!"

"OHHHH DREWY!" A girlish voice came.

"Crap it's Kimberly, she is super rude."

"Who?"

Drew looked at Kim.

Kimberly looked at May.

"Who is this piece of trash?" Kimberly said refereeing to May.

May was getting mad.

"Excuse me? What about you Miss Slut?" May said shouting.

"Heh! Rather be a slut than a piece of trash." Kimberly snickered.

"Oh really? Then you might wanna get your breast job done again, cause they look like strawberries." May smirked.

"How cute? At least I don't stuff my bra full of tissue."

"Heh! How much money do you use on pads? Cause you probably try to use the whole package to make it look like you have a butt." May smirked again.

There insults have created a small crowd.

"Your clothing style is trash." Kimberly smirked and began to walk away.

"OH yeah! Well if you polished the table with your shirt, the table would punch you in the face." May said. Laughter was heard. Kimberly kept walking and shot her the finger.

"What ever. Have it your way." May muttered and punched the nearest locker and left a small dent in it.

"Wow no one was ever able to stand up to Kimberly like that." Misty said walking up to May and Drew with Ash.

"What class do you guys have?" May asked.

"Athletics." They all replied.

May smiled cheerfully like nothing had happened. "Let's Go!"

87876876435132168464867464865451654654654864657657

Hey guys hope you liked it! 5 reviews!

Kirby flies out on star!!!


	2. Athletics and Drama

Well hello my pretties! Tee hee hee! Thanks you for your support…like I have any…!

_Special Thanks to Rolyn-Ro-Roserade for first reviewer!_

Chapter 2- Athletics and Drama class

"Okay class change into your athletic uniforms and let's get started, and hello Maybelle." A young woman with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail said.

A few kids snickered.

"Actually it's May." May mumbled.

Misty came up behind May.

"Come on let's get changed!" Misty yanking May.

"But I don't have a uniform." May said being dragged.

"Do worry, I have an extra! What are you doing for free class?" Misty asked.

"I don't care, but I really want to take the Karate classes." May said.

Misty gasped. "But you're a girl? And Drew is like the best, and Ash is pretty good too." Misty.

"Ah don't worry Misty you can take the class with me!" May smiled.

"Um,no. I'm taking tumbling classes. Why don't you secretly take Karate and then try out for cheerleading?" Misty said.

"That'd be awesome!" May said pulling her curly hair back into a high ponytail. And Misty put her hair down. "What's the coach's name?"

Misty looked at her while she brushed her hair.

"Ms. Truscott. She's awesome except she always says your full name."

May shaked her head. "Why are you putting your hair down?"

"Cause Ash wanted to see it down." Misty said.

"Are you and him dating?" May asked.

"NO! What would make you say that?" Misty said blushing starting to walk out.

May followed.

"Well ya'll hang around each other a lot."

"That's cause we're best friends and I admit I do have a small crush on him nothing more!" Misty said opening the locker room door.

"And plus if I went up and hug him he would be clueless." Misty smirked walking up to Ash and Drew. "Just watch."

"Hey Mist, you have your hair down, looks good." Ash said starting to ruffle her hair.

"Thank you Ashy that means a lot!" Misty said lunging forward and giving him a huge hug.

May and Drew giggled.

"Um, Misty what are you doing?" Ash asked blushing.

"Giving you a hug." Misty said a little to loud.

"AWWW Look at Misty!" Shouted some random person.

"I knew they would be together!" Shouted a boy.

Misty quickly separated. She mouthed the word 'sorry' to Ash.

Ash smiled mouthing 'it's okay.'

"All right class where doing track and football today. Well have a 200mt run against May and Misty first."

"Your going down May." Misty smiled.

"Okay. I'm not very good at running anyway." May smiled walking to the starting point.

"Alright ladies on your mark, get set, GO!" Shouted Ms. Truscott.

Misty dashed off leaving May behind.

"Your gonna have to do better than that May!" Misty shouted still ahead, for now.

May smiled, she started moving a bit faster and was right behind Misty.

"Is this better?" May smiled and ran past her and turned the last corner.

"Crud, May can run fast." Ash said to Drew.

"Not really I'm probably faster."

"Yeah."

"You could be fast too if someone put food in front of your face." Drew giggled.

They were so busy talking that they didn't notice May cross the line.

Misty finally came around. "That was great May, good job." Misty smiled.

"Thanks Misty."

"Okay now it's Drew and Ash." Ms. Truscott.

Drew and Ash lined up.

Misty smiled. She threw a rubber hamburger in the path.

"Ready, set, Go!"

Drew ran ahead of Ash. Then Ash spotted the hamburger and ran past Drew and stopped at the hamburger.

He took a bite. He got angry.

"MISTY!" Ash shouted.

"Oops." Misty smirked and high-fived May.

Drew then crossed the line.

"Okay how about we have May and Drew go at it." Ms. Truscott smiled.

May and Drew walked up to the line.

"Be prepared to lose your first race against me!" Drew smirked.

"Okay." May smiled cheerful.

"Ready, get set, GO!"

Drew and May spend off at the same time.

"Am I going too fast for ya May?" Drew smirked.

"No, not really. Give it ALL you got, I can still beat you!" May said.

"Okay you asked for it." Drew smiled and went twice as fast.

"Is that the best you can do?" May shouted and ran probably ten times faster than before and ran ahead of Drew.

"Crud!" Drew said and stumbled on his foot and fell.

May turned around and looked at Drew and then the line.

She turned around and walked over to him.

He looked at her.

"I'd rather help someone than win." May smiled and offered a hand.

Drew smiled and put his hand in hers. He then jerked his arm backward and yanked her down.

"Ah." May said falling on top of him. He then turned her over and was then on top of her.

"Drew! Stop your crushing my arm!" She then had tears streaming down her face.

Drew then looked at her face and saw she was crying from pain.

"I'm sorry." Drew said about to get up then May roughly pushed him off and started to run.

"Wow that girl is something." Drew smiled and got up.

"That was great May, no has been able to beat Drew! Would you like to do track?" Ms. Truscott asked.

"Um, no thanks I want to do something else. Is it alright if I asked you something after class, Ms. Truscott?" May asked.

"Sure not a problem."

_AFTER CLASS_

"Now May what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Ms. Truscott asked walking up to May.

"Well would it be weird that a girl wanted to do Karate and Cheerleading?" May asked.

"Actually no it isn't, but there is NOT a single girl in Karate. We're you hoping to join the Karate Club?"

"Yeah. But I don't know, I don't really want to do Cheerleading." May said sighing.

"Just go for it. Now hurry up so you won't be late to your next class." Ms. Truscott smiled and headed for her office.

May smiled and ran to her locker.

"Hey." Said a voice beside her.

She turned to see Drew.

"Hi."

"Are you mad at me for the track thing?"

"No, not really. It was really fun, I know no body can beat me at track." May smiled.

"Yeah your pretty fast." Drew said tossing her a rose.

"You might wanna hurry up or you'll be late for Drama." Drew said smirking.

"Coming!" May said walking beside Drew.

_DRAMA_

"Hello class welcome!" Said an old lady around the age of 50 or 60.

"My name is Mrs. Sutton. And the only reason I'm saying that is we have a new student in here. Welcome to Houston May." Mrs. Sutton smiled.

"Now if you remember from yesterday, we are doing singing solos or duets, tryouts are today during class. And May if you don't wanna try out, you don't have too."

"She probably couldn't sing if she tried." Said a voice from the front of the room.

"Alright that's enough, Kirby; thank god we don't have Kimberly in here." Mrs. Sutton muttered.

"Well maybe I'll try after school is that alright, I kinda wanna tryout for something else, but if I can do both I will." May smiled.

"That's fine. And Drew are you doing it again?"

"Nah, I trying for the Karate Club." Drew said.

"Awww, but Drew I wanted you to sing with me." Kirby sighed.

"Heh! Even if I was doing it, I wouldn't sing with you, your face would mess it all up." The class giggled. "No offense." Drew smiled.

"Oh, okay and May is as ugly as Misty's face when she's happy, no offense." Kirby smiled. "Hey!" Misty and Ash shouted in unison.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs. Sutton shouted.

The class was silent, until Ash started making noises.

"Dun Dun D-dun dun dun dun dun dun dunnnnnnn!"

The class started to laugh hard and then May snorted.

"Okay now that is all through we will be doing Introductions, like about your name and hobby and crush if you want, now everybody get in a circle." Mrs. Sutton instructed.

May was across from Drew, Misty was across from Ash and Kirby was beside a Brendan.

"Okay let's start with Josey." (A/N- Random people)

A girl with red hair jumped in the middle.

"Hi, My name is Josey Claire, swimming is my game, I have Casper on my mind and boy is he FINE!" Josey laughed and went back to her spot.

The next people kept going until it was Misty's turn.

"My name is Misty Waterflower, arguing is my game, I have A.K on my mind and he is fine!" Misty giggled.

The next few people went until it was Drew's turn.

"Drew Hayden, being hot is my game, I have anidiot on my mind and she is above FINE!" Drew said, and some of the girls started to cry.

Then it was Brendan's turn.

"The name's Brendan Birch, karate is my game, I have May Maple on my mind and is pretty fine."

The class laughed and pointed at May who was red in the face.

After a few more people it was May.

"My name's May Maple, strength is my game, and I have a spoiled brat on my mind and everybody thinks he's fine." May said.

Then last was Ash.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, eating and sleeping is my game, I have a red head on my mind and she is fine." Ash blushed and looked at Misty who was smiling.

"Okay that was great everybody, now you guys go to whatever class you have next and those of you that have free periods next go to the rooms that you want to try out for."

Everybody else chatted.

_BRINNNNNGGGGGGG!!_

May went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and pulled her curly ponytail out and put into two pigtails and then put big bows in them.

Misty walked through the bathroom doors.

"Did you know that Drew and Ash are gonna do the Karate Club too?" Misty asked.

"Yes, and I have to leave so I can go sign up." May smiled and left.

"Room 275." She then made it to a sign up list and wrote her name down.

She then walked through the doors and saw a bunch of people already sitting on the floor waiting for the instructor.

"May what are you doing here, the cheerleading tryouts are in room 280." Drew said.

All the guys suddenly looked at May.

"Actually I know where I'm at." May said.

Then finally a old guy wearing white uniform and a black belt on.

"Welcome all boys for Karate."

"Ahem." May coughed.

The man looked at May.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanna try out for the Karate Club." May said.

All the guys giggled.

"There's no rules in the guidebook that say that the race, age, or sex matters, we accept them the way they are." May said looking into the man's eyes.

"Okay, it doesn't hurt, but let me warn you some guys in here are tough. And my name is Kevin." He said putting his hand out.

She smiled and shook it.

"Thank you Kevin." May smiled.

"Your actually the first girl that ever wanted to do this."

"I wonder why, Karate always caught my eye." May said.

"Hm, your different. I like that." He said pushing her between Drew and Ash.

"Your stupid to try out for Karate." Drew said.

"Well it doesn't matter, it's my choice, and I know I made the right choice." May smiled.

"That's a great attitude May." Ash whispered.

Kevin spoke up.

"Now we will start by changing into these clothes. And May sorry but we only have guys size so do you want to wear that?"

"Wait, I have some clothes I can change into." May said running to the bathroom and pushing boys out of the way.

"Hey you can't cut!" A random guy shouted.

May stuck her head out.

"Ladies first." May smiled and shut the door.

She came outside with a pair of navy Soffee shorts with red and white striped leggings under the shorts and she had a tight red tank top and was a low cut.

After everybody came out they were about to get started.

"Everybody ready the first thing we do is…"

_57876542315678461654846716467876434_

_Well that's the second chappie! So 5 review or more that'd be great!_

_Kirby flies out on star!!!_


	3. Kicking Butt, May style

Hey…I'm very happy…school's about to start…but then it will take longer for my updates. So sad.

Chapter 3- Kicking butt, May style

"Alright first off we well be doing some stretches so we don't pull any muscles, and Ash please don't hurt yourself, I've still haven't filled out those forms."

The instructor came to the front of the class and sat down. The front row had Drew, May, Ash, and Brendan in the front and a bunch of boys in the back.

"Okay now try to split your legs all the way down which is probably called the middle splits.

"Not very many people can do this, not even me, let's see you do it Drew." Kevin asked.

Drew jumped up high and smashed his legs trying hard to touch the ground but was still about seven inches above the ground.

"May." Kevin said looking at her.

May was about to try till Drew interrupted.

"She can't even be tough what makes you think you could do the splits." Drew smirked.

May smiled. "You can do anything you put your mind too. You can even do the splits too, watch." May said standing up and jumped on Drew's back causing him to go completely into the splits. His face was red and had tears streaming down from his eyes.

The boys giggled.

"Okay now let me try it." May said sitting down.

She just sat down and simply went into the splits.

"Ow. Just incase I think everybody is stretched let's go ahead and practice on the water bag." Kevin said walking to a big black bag and ordered everybody to stand in a line.

"Hey watch me kick it off the ceiling." Drew smirked. "And don't try and hurt your ankle."

"Don't worry I won't." May smiled.

Drew's turn was next.

"Okay Drew do a turning kick on it first." Drew kicked it hard enough to knock the karate teacher.

"Great Drew." He said telling Drew to put on his sparring gear.

"Okay now May you have to kick the bag on it's side." He said.

"Okay."

"Make sure you don't hurt your foot." A boy from the line shouted making a few kids chuckle.

"Oh do you want me to kick it for you?" Ash asked. Every laughed at that.

May was getting mad.

When she raised her foot, she kicked it so hard it came out of the ceiling and broke the mirrors.

"Wow." Drew mumbled.

"Oops, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kick it that hard." May rushed to the bag and picked it up.

"It's okay your really good at this. Go get your gear on." Kevin said.

May walked over to her bag when Drew came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"What do you want?" May asked. She turned around to see Drew.

"How did you kick the bag so hard?"

"Practice. And I'll tell you the other reason after school. It's too personal." May's voice dropped and put her helmet on and left.

Drew just stood there and looked at where May had been standing a minute ago.

"Okay now I will choose a person for you to spar and then you can chose yourself. First, is May and Ash. Come to the middle of the floor and we'll watch. And Ash please don't hurt May too much okay." Kevin said.

May growled, just because she's a girl doesn't mean she's a baby.

"Ready, GO!"

May just stood there while Ash circled May and attacked her from behind.

May spun around and jammed her foot in his stomach knocking the wind out of him, then she kicked the side of his head and then switched feet and accidentally kicked him in the nose and it started to bleed.

"Am I suppose to stop?" May asked.

"I wouldn't." Brendan said. "He made fun of you in the first place.

May looked at him then at Ash.

She yanked off a loosed piece of her leggings and handed it to Ash.

"Are you okay, Ash?" May asked walking up to him.

"Yeah, thanks May." Ash smiled and patted her back and sat beside Drew.

"That was good, but Ash is practically the easiest boy in here, now who wants to go against May now?" Kevin asked.

A couple of boys raised there hands.

"Um, Kevin." May said.

Kevin looked her way and nodded his head.

"Could I spar Brendan?" May asked sweetly.

"Are you sure because, he's more advanced than you."

"Yeah, and Brendan, whatever you do, don't go easy on me." May smiled.

"Alright sexy, I really don't wanna mess up that pretty face of yours, I still didn't get to kiss your red lips yet." Brendan smiled flirtatiously.

Drew glared.

"Yeah and I didn't get to re-arrange your face yet, but I about to do it." May smiled cheerfully.

"Alright you guys ready?" Kevin asked. Looking at the teens.

They both nodded.

"Go." Kevin said.

Brendan circled May like Ash did but was different. He went beside her and tried to jam her side but she switched her stance and punched his throat and kicked him in the crotch. She then jumped up while he was hold his stomach in pain and she kicked the side of his head and made him fall to the floor.

"Your great May. Do you wanna change?" Kevin asked.

"Sure." May said running to the bathroom.

"Brendan do you need the nurse? That girl hurt you hard." A random boy shouted.

"Man she's cute and sweet, but she is as tough as hell." Brendan groaned.

"Hey now everybody go ahead and get changed." Kevin said.

All the boys ran to the bathroom when May came out in her original attire.

"Hey May could I ask you something?" Kevin asked May to come over to the desk.

"Yes, Kevin." May smiled.

"I'm sorry I doubted you out there, your stupendous and I have a small favor." Kevin paused.

May nodded allowing him to continue.

"Will you please help Ash and Drew? Your skills are great and Drew is, or was our best Karate guy until you came, so could you probably help them?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt, and thanks for the complements." May smiled and waited for Drew and Ash to hurry up and change so she could talk to them about the tutoring.

When Drew and Ash finally came out…

_BRIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!_

All the kids dashed out of the room and on to lunch.

_LUNCH_

May walked around trying to find Misty, but rammed right into someone.

"Uh, watch it Byatch." A snobbish voice known as Kirby said.

"Sorry sluoot." May smirked.

"Huh, cute." Kirby smirked.

Drew then walked past May and Kirby when Kirby shouted.

"Drewy! Well you help me insult this Bis-Naytch!" Kirby said trying to kiss Drew's cheek but dodged it every time.

May mouthed the words, 'do something.'

Drew smirked.

"Why would I insult my own girlfriend?" Drew smirked and put his arm around May.

"GIRLFRIEND!!?? How could she be your girlfriend and not ME?" Kirby asked clutching her hand bag and ripping the leather handle.

"Well she's pretty, nice, and always cheerful." Drew smiled.

"You forgot smart." May said.

"Um, no I didn't." Drew said looking away.

"Oh…" May blushed sadly but replaced with a smile.

"Whatever, Drew would never like a A$$ like you!" Kirby smiled.

"Just watch." Drew said. He took May in his arms and started to kiss her hungrily.

May was caught off guard but happily responded by kissing him back.

"OMG! MAY AND DREW ARE LIP LOCKING!" A random girl shouted.

Misty and Ash then entered the cafeteria. And they saw a bunch of people gathered in the middle.

Misty and Ash squeezed through the people to see May and Drew enjoying each others lips.

"What are they doing?" Ash asked.

"It's called kissing, Ash and if you had a romantic bone in your body you would see that." Misty said.

"I'm have eyes, there lip touching." Ash said.

"It's more than just touching lips, Ash they obliviously have some chemistry between them." Misty stated smiling.

"Well how you and I haven't you know done, that?" Ash asked while pointing to Drew and May that have already separated.

"That's because you don't like me like that." Misty said not looking at him.

"So you like me like that?" Ash asked looking at Misty.

Misty turned red. "W-well um, kinda, w-wait, oh, bye!" Misty stuttered and left.

"Drew! You will be mine! And May!" Kirby shouted.

May smiled and looked at her.

"Screw You!" Kirby shouted and left.

May smiled.

Drew smiled.

They both then looked at each other.

"Sooo." May started.

"What? You're my friend I don't like it when people do that to my friends." Drew finished and walked away.

May was left there confused.

_547897878786464313216548978451216547987543154_

_Well there's that chapter! R&R_

_Kirby flies out on star!!!_


	4. Reading Quietly

Hey my peeps! Thanks to you all that reviewed! Now I don't know what classes people take but here is May's and Drew's Schedule.

_Math 8:01 AM- 9:02 AM_

_Athletics 9:04 AM- 10:01 AM_

_Karate 10:04 AM- 11:00 AM_

_Lunch 11:03 AM- 11:35 AM_

_Reading 11:37 AM- 12:42 PM_

_Chemistry 12:45 PM- 1:46 PM_

_Social Studies 1:49 PM- 2:52 PM_

_Drama 2:54 PM- 3:36 PM_

_These are the schedule…Ash, Misty, Kirby, and Kimberly are in SOME of there class! Just a heads up._

_Chapter 4- Reading Quietly_

"Alright class this is Reading, that means that we read during this class." A brownish red hair teacher said.

"Um, Mrs. Baker?" Brendan stuttered.

Baker rolled her eyes.

"What is it Brendan?"

"Don't we go to the library today?"

"Well duh!" Baker shouted.

Baker looked around at the students and stopped on May.

"Well hello there sweetie, what's your name?" Baker smiled sweetly.

"May Maple. And it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Baker." May smiled.

"Like wise. Alright everyone to the Library." Baker said and walked to the door of the classroom.

"Follow me." Baker announced.

Everyone walked to a huge room filled with books which is called the LIBRARY.

There were four comfy chairs and a love seat and in the back were desks and chairs.

"Okay before anybody sits down, come check out a book." Baker commanded.

May looked around. She went to a book cover with a girl and a ghost on it, the cover read, 'Wait Till Helen Comes'. May turned the book over to the other side to read the summary.

"Ghost story?" A ignorant voice said behind her making May jump a little.

May turned around to see Drew. "Yeah, I always liked to try and solve the murder mysteries and all the ghosts, it's just so cool." May smiled.

"I can't believe you can actually read." Drew smirked playfully.

"And I can't believe I haven't murdered you yet." May giggle and put her hands around Drew's neck and pretended to strangle him.

He grabbed her arms and started to tickle her sides.

"Ha AHhha ha ha Hha AH!" May laughed loudly.

Baker came around the corner to see the two teens laughing and giggling.

"DREW AND MAY HURRY UP AND CHOSE A BOOK!" Baker yelled.

Drew and May separated from each other and walked the opposite direction to try and find a book.

Drew turned around to the direction May went and found her staring at him. He smiled and wave. May returned the smile and wave.

Drew blushed and turned around and looked at the shelves full of books.

"Um, 'The Engine that Could', No! 'Holes', No, ugh, 'Harry Potter, No!" Drew mumbled to himself and read the sides. He skimmed the sides of the books until one particular caught his eyes.

He took it off of the shelf and read the cover.

"May's Diary." He whispered. He looked around and quickly ran to May to show her the book.

May on the other hand was looking at books.

"Um…not really interested." May said quietly.

She then found something that caught her eye.

"High School Musical. That's weird." May muttered quietly. But she didn't really have another choice so she took the book.

She turned around to find Drew in front of her.

"Hey, Drew?" May said confused.

"Hey I wanted to show you…" Drew voice drifted softly.

'_Wait, if I show her, she might want to see it, and if I don't tell her, I might know something.'_

"Drew!" May said snapping her fingers in front of his face but was still dazed.

May then grabbed his nose between her fingers and pulled hard.

"OW! May! What was that for?" Drew shouted quietly rubbing his nose.

"Well you answer, what was it that you needed to show me?" May smiled.

"Um, uh, y-you something on your lips." Drew quickly said.

"What do I have on my li-" May was cut off by a quick kiss by Drew.

Drew pulled away and smiled.

"I only did it so you would shut up." Drew smirked and walked to the front desk with May.

"Okay are you two done looking around, we still have a few people looking so just sit somewhere." Baker said and handed them there books.

May looked around for a seat and the only ones left was the love seat.

"Drew come sit with me on the _LOVE SEAT_." May finished stretching out the words.

"Okay." Drew said sitting on the right side and May on the left.

A few kids snickered and giggled.

A few girls growled.

May and Drew looked at each other and blushed and quickly looked away.

Drew then picked up the book and started to read.

_August 19, 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Me and Drew began our tutoring on Karate, he's not really that bad at all. I also told Drew about the reason I was taking karate classes. I also think that test we had in Drama was weird, I mean what kinda test is about friendships? Also I saw Misty and Ash lip Locking…it was soooo cute! I wish Drew would be that way to me! But I know that wouldn't happen, but I wonder about that slumber party Misty is gonna have…she's inviting everybody except Kirby and Kimberly. I'm happy about that. Well I guess I'll write more tomorrow._

Drew looked up from the book and looked at May who was happily reading her book with a smile on her face.

She looked up and saw Drew and smiled. "What?" May whispered.

"Nothing." Drew said.

_478784423165489784564512115479875612157987564456_

_Well that this chapter! R&R people that's why they make the review button AFTER you read the story!_

_Kirby flies out on star!!!_


	5. Once Upon a Time

_Hi everyone from now on my chapters are MUCH MUCH longer…_

_Oh about May's Diary, it actually is a book, but the thing is, it tells what's gonna a day ahead of time. Just to find out…_

_Chapter 5- Once upon a Time_

Drew walked to his locker with May.

"Hey May." Drew smirked looking at her.

"Yeah?" May smiled.

"When are we gonna do those tutoring lessons on Karate?" Drew smirked.

"Did Kevin tell you?" May asked walking to her locker which was right next to Drew's.

"No. But me and Ash will be coming today." Drew smiled as he opened his locker, grabbed his chemistry book and left.

"How did know?" May said to herself.

"Who know what?" a voice came from behind.

May turned around to see Misty with Ash by her side.

"You know you guys are like a married couple, you go every where together." May smiled.

"Um excuse me? You're the one that looks like you Drew's play doll!" Misty screamed.

"Do we look that obvious?!" Ash half screamed and said.

"Sorry. I'm just confused." May said putting her head against the lockers.

Misty calmed down. "Confused about what?" Misty asked.

"Well everything, I didn't have friends at my old school and I didn't have rude either, and it's kinda hard to fit in, I just wanna leave." May said barley above a whisper.

"Hey don't feel bad, Misty didn't fit in either until she made friends with me." Ash smiled.

Misty glared that said, 'you better sleep with your eyes open.'

"It's alright, let's all just go to Chemistry and be happy." Misty smiled dragging May and Ash by the wrists.

_CHEMISTRY _

Misty, Ash and May all entered in the room seeing that the teacher wasn't there yet. Kimberly was there however. She turned towards May and an evil smirk tugged on her face.

Kimberly walked up to May.

"Well guess they let ANYBODY come to school now." Kimberly smiled.

"Yeah guess they do." May stated bluntly.

Drew then saw May and Kimberly talking.

Misty and Ash stood there behind May.

Ash was about to step forward but was stopped by Misty.

"Why did you come here?" Kimberly asked.

"Cause it's a free country." May said.

"I wish you were in the war so you could get shot already." Kimberly said.

"That's cool." May said, that threw Kimberly off guard but had something else up her sleeve.

"But what really makes me wonder is that why you are friends with Drew. I mean think about it he doesn't really like you, he's just using you to make me jealous, but it didn't work cause there's no one out there for you. Your hopeless, runt, ugly, and a piece of white trash." Kimberly said smiling.

May couldn't take that. Her bottom lip began to tremble. Tears were threatening to fall at any second.

Drew came over to Kimberly and May.

"And last but certainly not least, you can leave and have you good cry in bathroom or something cause we don't have babies in this class." Kimberly smiled.

May couldn't hold it in anymore, she turned around, pushed Ash and Misty out of the way and ran down the hallway.

"Heh, whiney little baby." Kimberly smirked.

Misty then glared at Kimberly.

"WHAT THE F$$$ DID YOU DO THAT FOR???" Misty shouted.

Drew then came up behind Kimberly, grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

"Owwwowww! Let go!" Kimberly screeched.

"Why did you tell May that? I don't like you and never will, I like May not you!" Drew shouted and gave her hair a final tug.

Drew then ran out into the hallway to look for May while Ash was holding Misty back from Kimberly.

Drew walked around the hallways till he saw his Chemistry teacher walking.

"Mr. Hayden have an excuse while your out of my class?" A tanned, blonde haired teacher asked.

"Kimberly hurt this new girls feelings and used strong words and ran out of the classroom, and I wanted to talk to her." Drew said.

"Oh, okay that's unlike you Drew, but go ahead." The blonde said and walked away.

Drew ran off and looked at every corner. He then heard singing from, the roof? Drew then took the stairs and saw May sitting down.

May then stood up and Drew dashed behind a plant.

"_You know the words_

_  
Once Upon A Time_

_  
Make you listen?_

_  
There's a reason._

_  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_  
A little laughter_

_  
or happy ever after_

_  
yeah harmony to the melody_

_  
It's echoing inside my head_

_  
A single voice (Single voice)_

_  
Above the noise_

_  
And like a common thread_

_  
Hmm, you're pulling me_

_  
When I hear my favorite song_

_  
I know that we belong_

_  
Oh, you are the music in me"_

May finished the song.

"Too bad life doesn't Happy Endings." May muttered and turned around to see Drew standing there.

May began to open her mouth but closed it and walked around him.

"May, wait!" Drew shouted and grabbed her arm.

"LET ME GO! WHY DON'T YOU GO MAKEOUT WITH YOU GIRLFRIEND, KIMBERLY?!" May shouting and crying.

"Because I don't like her!" Drew said trying to keep the fringy girl under control.

"Yes you do! I heard what she said!" May cried.

"May. Calm down, I don't like her." Drew said in a hushed voice in her ear which made May shut up right then.

"What do you mean?" May cried softly.

"I mean I don't like her, I like someone else." Drew smiled.

May shot her head up and looked at Drew.

"Who?" May asked.

"It's so one you know and your very close friends."

May thought.

"I know! It's Misty isn't it?" May smiled.

"NOOOOOOOoooooooooo! Misty's cool but if ANYBODY flirted with her around Ash, he get's really scary." Drew laughed.

"Hah, I never really knew that, I mean I knew that Misty and Ash liked each other but I didn't know that Ash would be that protective or jealous."

"Yeah a guy name Rudy came and started to flirt with her, and Ash wanted to see him at the park for a 'chat.' But really he went down there beat him up. I was laughing." Drew smiled.

May giggled.

Drew then looked at May and gave her a hug which May returned.

"Thanks Drew."

"For what?"

"Helping me feel better." May said and tighten her hug on Drew.

"Uhem! You can let go of me now." Drew said.

May blushed and released him from the hug.

"S-sorry." May stuttered.

"We need to get back to class." Drew said standing up.

May continued to stay where she was.

"Aren't you coming?" Drew asked.

"No, I don't wanna go back in there." May said.

"If it's because of Dimberly don't be scared, just come with me." Drew said.

"Hah! Dimberly that's good." May laughed standing up.

Drew and May then went back down to the hallways.

"Can I ask you something May?"

"Yeah, what about?" May smiled cheerfully, Drew loves that smile.

"Well what you were singing." Drew began.

"You heard me singing, crud I was bad wasn't I?" May asked.

"You were good, but not nearly as good as me." Drew said cockily.

May punched him the arm playfully.

"Race you back to chemistry." Drew said.

"Your on!" May said and then dashed down the hallway.

"Cheater!" Drew laughed and started to run to there class.

When rounded to the last corner guess who was there, DUN DUN DUNNNN! It was Principal Conger.

May couldn't stop fast enough and collided with the principal.

Drew then walked around the corner to see May and Conger on the ground.

"Well looks like you two have a lot to talk about." Drew smiled and began to walk away.

"ANDREW! You will say with May after school in Detention." Conger said pushing May off of him and started to walk back to his office.

"Detention isn't really that bad, it's a lot of fun." Drew smiled.

"Well that's good, cause your gonna make me happy during that time." May threatened.

May and Drew entered the chemistry room to see everybody standing around the edges, probably for the teacher to chose partners and seats.

"Alright class, now where gonna have partners, which I will be assigning. And this partner for the year." The blond said.

A few kids groaned.

"Okay, okay, first group is, Kimberly and Brendan. You will be learning about the atoms."

Brendan and Kimberly walked to the back rows in the back.

"Now next is, Misty and Ash, you will be doing Human Reproduction."

A few kids snickered.

They went to the desk in front of Kimberly and Brendan.

"Now is Drew and May you will be doing Plants. Now everybody get with your partner and start to working." The blonde man finished.

_877412316570324984321984301/81851141684154485285296741852963_

_R&R thanks! 5 reviews!!!! And more ideas please…And should Dawn and Paul be in the story?_

_Kirby flies out on a star!!!_


	6. Social in Social Studies

_Hi everybody you all voted about if Dawn and Paul should be in the story…BUT I'M SO CONFUSED cause Lil-Pristess gave me this great review about why Paul and Dawn SHOULDN'T be in the story, but then soooo many of you guys WANT them in it!!! ARGGHHH it's so hard!!!! But I have come to a decision…I will NOT put them in the story, please don't hate me!!!!!!!! Well on with da chappie!_

_Chapter 7- Social Studies and Detention_

_STILL IN SCIENCE CLASS_

"Okay now if plants are green, then what makes them smell good?" May asked looking at the book of plants.

Drew tugged his ears in frustration.

"They smell good because of the chemicals and transformation." Drew explained calmly.

"Oh, chemicals like poison?" May asked smiling.

Drew looked at the desk. He started to bang his forehead furiously on the table and hard.

May looked at Drew and watched him bang his head.

She put her hand under between the table and his head and lifted his head.

"Stop, before you turn into Ash." May giggled.

"Ugh! Why I never! Turn into that ratchet fool!" Drew said in his best British voice.

May busted out laughing.

"Shut up over there!" A kid shouted at May.

"Make me!" May shouted.

Suddenly the kid looked around to see if the teacher was in the classroom which he wasn't. He walked over to May and Drew.

He looked at May. He lifted his hand and swiftly slapped her face, but hard.

May was obliged to what just happened. She reached to touch her face, which was stinging and was damp, probably from tears.

The guy smirked.

"Never, underestimate Bailey." The blonde boy smirked.

Drew saw May. He stood up to Bailey.

"What do you want, Green Coconut?" Bailey smirked.

Drew said nothing.

He finally lunged at Bailey trying to strangle him.

"What is that?" Misty asked as she looked over at Drew and May.

She saw Drew and Bailey on the ground wrestling.

A bunch of kids including, Kimberly and Brendan, were watching Drew and Bailey go at it.

Misty and Ash looked at them and tried to pull them apart.

Misty held on to Bailey and Ash held back Drew.

"What has gotten into you two?!" Misty shouted.

"That browned headed girl wouldn't shut up." Bailey just stated.

"NO! You slapped May. AND NO ONE HURTS MAY!" Drew growled about to choke the boy.

"Are you sure about that?" Kimberly came out of the crowd and smirked at Drew.

Drew glared at her. "Yeah, I'm sure on MY grave, and I'm awesome." Drew bragged.

"Well I can kill you, and I don't mind either." Brendan walked and stood beside Kimberly.

Misty looked at Bailey that was still in her clutches. And Drew was already out of Ash's.

Drew then stopped fighting long enough to see where May was. And where the teacher had gone.

He saw May standing beside Misty. She was still crying slightly.

"Let me take Bailey to the principle's office." Misty said to Ash and walked out.

"NO! JUST GIVE ME A FEW SECONDS WITH THA-!" Bailey was cut off by the door closing.

Kimberly stepped in front of May and Brendan stepped behind May, inclosing her in a circle.

"So Misty's gone so you don't protection now!" Kimberly stepped forward making May back into Brendan's arms.

"Ahh." May stumbled.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Brendan smirked and put his arms around her.

May pushed him away and made him fall back.

"Ugh! Don't touch me!" Kimberly shouted and pushed May making her fall against the table.

Drew ran up to May, but was tripped by Brendan.

"LOSER!" Drew shouted at Brendan.

_BRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

'_Thank god.'_ May thought happily.

She ran out of the class room.

"May!" Ash shouted.

She knew she was crying. No one had to tell her. This was her first day and she had already had enemies.

She ran into the girls restroom. She noticed she had a bit of blood on her temple from where she had hit the corner of the table.

She wiped off with the back of her hand but the blood continued to run down her face.

"Crap." May muttered and walked out.

"May! Hey wait!" A voice shouted from behind.

She turned around to face Misty and Ash.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Misty shouted. She was referring to the blood streaming down her face.

"When you left Kimberly pushed me into the table and cut my face. Just a little blood, doesn't hurt anything." May shrugged and started to walk.

"WHAT?! I'M GONNA FIND THAT LITTLE BRAT AND FRIGGEN, UGH!" Misty shouted.

"You at least need to go to the nurse and get it checked out, you might need a few stitches." Ash said while grabbing Misty before she would get a chance to kill someone.

"Okay, but during social studies, I hate that class the most." May smiled and stopped at her locker.

She grabbed her book and closed her locker.


End file.
